The Guardians
by silentlight
Summary: *finished!*After the death of Sakura and Eriol, they left behind their guardians, the Sakura Book, and their last creation of human and magic, Dawan. But Dawan has a problem of her own, and how will she manage the heavy responsibilities? R&R, pls!
1. Chapter 1 Recovery

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 1: Recovery  
  
By SilentLight  
  
Eriol sat in his big red armchair, solemn as ever. No smile played on his lips. Hardly any came since Tomoyo was gone. He wanted to follow, but he had to finish one last wish. And after that, he would follow his beloved Tomoyo to wherever she was, just like they had promised each other, on her deathbed. Winter suited them both, for they were both born in that season, and would both die in winter too. His heart hurt, just thinking of it.  
  
Sakura sat quietly her favorite couple armchair that she used to share with Syaoran. There was no one to share it with her now. All her family, friends, were gone. Her children and grandchildren had a life of their own. She had no part in it. She smiled sadly. They had just one last spell, to fulfill Clow and their goal throughout their long life. She glanced at Eriol, who nodded. They had put their heads together, and finally came up with a perfect solution. To prolong the life of their guardians, to prevent them from disappearing, just like Yue had been in danger of.  
  
Together, two great minds of the millennium cast the spell, pouring all their magic into the one being that stood before them. The four guardians stood silently, obeying their masters' last wish, to draw their power from this being that they would create.  
  
A teenage girl of about sixteen, with chocolate brown hair, and hazelnut eyes, blinked owlishly, absorbing the scene about her. She could feel the power that filled her. She felt the spell, a gift, and a curse, settled upon her. She accepted the responsibility willingly. She had spent her childhood putting others before self, and she would do it, until the day she dies. Even as the two greatest magician and sorceress faded before her, she could feel the four links of magic connecting her to the four magical beings before her. Habit overtook her. Bowing low, she said, "Hello, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Keroberos, Yue." She addressed them as they were aligned. "My name is Dawan. I will be your new power source."  
  
**********  
  
Two weeks passed. All four guardians locked themselves in their respective rooms, and ignored her when she went to visit them. They were all in the mountain, in the house that Eriol had designed with Tomoyo, which Eriol had left behind to Dawan's name. She sighed for the umpteen time that day, and went to sit in her armchair. Not Eriol's armchair, or Sakura's couple armchair. She settled herself into a simple chair, only to gasp in pain, as a sharp pain jabbed her heart. One of the guardians was very, very upset, so much that it affected her. Clutching her left side, she made her way up to the guardian's room.  
  
She entered the room quietly. It was messy, chaotic. Evidently, this particular guardian had vented his anger upon the furniture. Moving around silently, Dawan picked up the bit and pieces, replacing what she could into the original positions, placing those broken in one corner to either be mended, or replaced. When she had done the best she could; she sat down beside the forlorn guardian. He did not glance at her, refusing to admit her existence. Dawan teleported her flute from her room with ease. It did not strain the magical balance, merely caused a bit of wind. Putting it to her lips, Dawan played. Not her favorite forlorn tune, but the cheerful one that Sakura had loved, from young to old. She was not too engrossed not to notice the tears that came again. Putting down the flute, she hugged the guardian. He did not move away, for he was too exhausted. Finally accepting that his mistress was indeed gone, he cried like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Dawan carried the cute little guardian back to his bed, and tucked him into his blankets. Relenting to an urge, she kissed the top of his head softly. "Sakura." he mumbled in his sleep. Smiling gently, Dawan conjured up a plate of pancakes, and placed it in a warmer shield, one that could be broken by touch. Quietly, Dawan let herself out of the room, and took the broken items with her.  
  
Dawan was mending the things carefully by magic. It took concentration and a steady finger, and just the right amount of energy to replace everything back where it was. She was hit by the same wave of pain, missing her half- repaired vase by an inch. Sighing in relief, she realized that it was a different guardian. Kero was still asleep. Again, she made her way up the stairs. This particular guardian was bawling, like a little kid, who had lost his favorite candy. The things in his room were thankfully untouched. Dawan did not make any efforts to conceal her approach. He would feel her, no matter what she did. Stiffening a little, the guardian did not greet her. Dawan put her flute to her lips again, this time playing Tomoyo and Eriol's favorite tune, their duet together.  
  
Spinel Sun, the great guardian of the former greatest magician, was crying like a child. He no longer kept up his pretence of reading books. He could no longer concentrate. His master, who created him, was gone. He had no reason to live. He wanted to join his master to wherever he was, but the hateful power source that his master had created kept him alive, refusing him the peaceful respite of sleep, and death. He missed the gentle touch of his mistress, who was forever their peacemaker. His mistress who tucked him into bed every night, silently, quietly, kissing him goodnight. He missed them, wanted to join them. But this hated power source kept him alive. He hated it. He wanted to destroy it. But he was unable to do so. The power source had a shield that he was unable to break. And he could only vent his frustration, his sorrow, and his hate to the wind. He stiffened, when he felt the aura of the power source settle next to him. He did not want to be close to it, did not want it anywhere near him. He tensed, when the music of his master and mistress' favorite duet filled the air, as if they were back. Involuntarily, he glanced at the power source, and saw something he had never seen before. A golden spell surrounding her aura, kept her together, preventing her from dying, that gave her energy, and from her, to them.  
  
Dawan opened her eyes to the confused, questioning look of Spinel. Smiling slowly, softly, sadly, she played on. Explaining without words, just with music, of what she was, what she had to do, why she was here. Spinel's eyes grew wider with each note, realizing her unwillingness, yet willingness at the same time, to help heal their wounds, to provide a salve. She knew she could not fill the emptiness in their hearts, but she could at least help them. She did not want them to suffer, but she could not help them much. Only one could heal one's heart.  
  
Spinel felt like crying. Dawan was just like his Mistress, Tomoyo. She wanted to help, but was unable to do so. They just tried their best, by being there for them; whenever they wish for them, they would be wherever they needed them to be. Understanding filled both their eyes, and a truce was drawn. Smiling at friends, allies, and no more enemies. It was a start, for the both of them. 


	2. Chapter 2 Progress

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 2: Progress  
  
By SilentLight  
  
It was morning, when Dawan cracked opened tear-dried eyelids. The sun shone valiantly to get past the heavy curtains of her window, but only a little got past. Rubbing her eyes, Dawan yawned, and stumbled down to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
The sight before her stopped her in mid-step. The kitchen was a mess. Flour had been thrown around, presumably using too much force. The washing machine was leaking water, flooding half the kitchen. In the middle of the mess was the very untidy Keroberos, who stared at the burnt bits on the baking tray half in despair, half anger. Spinel Sun sat in a corner, looking on smugly. Dawan blinked, and blinked again, then cleared her throat. The two guardians snapped their heads in her direction. Both stared at the floor. "Well, I must say, Keroberos, you need cooking lessons." Keroberos did not look up, smile, or laugh. Sighing mentally, Dawan shook her head. 'Perfect start to a perfect day.'  
  
It took her over an hour to clean up the kitchen, repair the washing machine by magic, and clean Keroberos up manually. Spinel Sun had left for his room, and never came down since. Using the hairdryer on Kero to dry his fur, Dawan reflected upon the situation. The electronics in the house were all maintained by magic, so there was no problem about that. The ingredients that Kero had 'experimented' with could be replaced easily once she could spare the time to do a little transportation spell, Kero would need to be cleaned regularly if he was going to have cooking lessons, and the three guardians still needed to trust her. She sighed loudly, and Kero cocked his head at her. "Is something the matter?"  
  
She almost dropped the hairdryer, for she had almost forgot about Kero. "Well, nothing is. But, like they say, everything has a solution. And for you, my very cute guardian beast, you need lessons in cooking. Starting today."  
  
Kero brightened visibly, his aura flaring. "Really? You would? Sakura tried to, but she was always too busy." At the memory of Sakura, Kero sank upon himself. They knew what Sakura had been busy about.  
  
"She would love to see you learn to cook," said Dawan gently, and received a small smile as reward.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I know so." And Dawan smiled her most reassuring smile at him.  
  
That afternoon found the two busy in the kitchen. Keroberos in his puppet form was stirring the dough mixture with much effort. They had found that he was much more agile in his puppet form than in his real one. Dawan was busy with the hot oven. She did not dare let the guardian near it. The one time they tried, he had burned himself and ended up screaming his head off in pain. Dawan had to use what little healing magic she had to treat him. Spinel Sun had crept down at the smell of baking food, but ran as soon as he saw Keroberos with the food. Dawan sighed mentally. It seemed that not only she had problems with each of the guardians, only that hers was the largest.  
  
Ruby Moon was battling with herself. She was upset, angry, and furious and every angry word you could think of at the new creation her master and Sakura had created. She wanted to go with her master, be alongside him as he went to find Tomoyo, but he had forbid her. She knew why, and did not blame Eriol, could not bear to, but she could be angry at the new creation. She knew its purpose, and she did not want it to be there. It was the excuse she was still breathing, living. It was its fault.  
  
But she was drawn, irresistibly drawn to that sweet smell of food. That reminded her of the times she had stuffed them into her fellow guardian's mouth, watching him become drunk, and stuffing his own mouth until he fell asleep. That brought back the memories of her master's constant smile at their antics, his brilliant scheming mind, wonderful cooking and capable hands that sewed her costumes at her every whim, and created her, made her what she was today. Again, tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. That perhaps was the only flaw in her. Her master had created her too like a human, with emotions and tears to show them. She wiped them away angrily. She should not be upset at her master, but instead at the new creation that was currently downstairs, cooking up something that drew her down. But curiosity was quite the biggest flaw in her. Yielding unwillingly to that, Ruby Moon crept downstairs, careful not to alert the new creation to her presence.  
  
Yue sniffed haughtily at the smell of baking food that drifted from the first floor. He refused these mortal foods, considering them beneath his dignity. In actual fact, he hated them, for his first try had led to a disaster. He still did not know why these mortals like spicy food so. It was horrible. Yet that led him to memories of his two masters, two persons in this mortal world whom he had, and will only, loved. Yet both had done the same thing. Both requested that he lived on after their lives were done, to live his immortal life to the fullest. But Yue hated that request. He loved them; yet at the same time loathe them for what they had done to him. He could not refuse their last wish, but did they not know how much it hurts, to see them go, and know that he himself will never suffer the same fate? Yue sighed gustily into the cold freezing air. He felt no cold, no warmth inside. A neutral, unfeeling void seemed to encompass him within, and he closed his eyes in exhaustion.  
  
Ruby Moon crept quietly, unseen, in the kitchen of her Master. The place was surprisingly clean, as Kero stuffed his little face with cookies, and Dawan looking on, shaking her head, amused. Her mouth watered at the prospective of cookies, but then she remembered her hatred. It was getting to be annoying, to brood alone. She had never been a loner, often preferring to annoy others, just to have company. But this situation was too awkward, and she did not know how to approach the two in the kitchen.  
  
Dawan blinked, as she felt Ruby Moon just outside the kitchen. Although she had not much empathy skill, she could still feel faintly Ruby's desire to join them. Smiling in relief, Dawan said aloud, "Come and join us, Ruby Moon. I'm sure these cookies need some other critic with better taste than 'good'." And Ruby Moon joined them delightedly, her supposedly hatred of the new power source gone. After a while, even Spinel Sun came down, and was immediately ambushed by Ruby Moon.  
  
Dawan watched in amusement, as Kero and Ruby chased after the poor Spinel. Her problems were three-quarters solved. Now only one remained, the hardest, and loneliest of the four.  
  
*Will Yue ever relent in his hatred against Dawan? Find out in the next chapter. ^.^* 


	3. Chapter 3 To Heal a Heart

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 3: To heal a heart  
  
By SilentLight  
  
Spring came slowly that year. The snow clouds lingered in the sky, even as the brightening sun struggled valiantly to shine through their thick cover. The flowers struggled to poke their heads through the thick layer of snow that covered the ground. The heat of the sun could not yet reach them, and so the snow lay sluggishly on the ground, impending all in their path.  
  
Dawan shuffled her feet through the snow, engrossed in her thoughts. Keroberos, Spinel Sun, and even Ruby Moon had emerged from their shell of isolation and despair, and seemed to understand her role in their lives, and accepted it, and her. That was fine and well, as that had been both Eriol's and Sakura's wish. But still one puzzle remained. Dawan and gleaned from Sakura, and Eriol's memories of Clow, that Yue was a loner by nature, and had only opened up to Clow because he had trusted him, and to Sakura because of her kind nature. But Dawan. She reflected upon herself, of what she had been, and had become, and found nothing that would help in her problems with Yue. She sighed gustily, and headed north and upwards, where the Peace Lake, as Tomoyo had named it, was.  
  
Yue stood stiff in the icy wind, which still whispered of the winter cold that hanged around. He was here, like everyday since his Mistress and lover had gone, to sought solitude and answers that would never come. This Peace Lake in winter, as the late Tomoyo had called it, was as cold as his heart, unfeeling, emotionless.  
  
"Why must it be emotionless, unfeeling?" asked Dawan, as she climbed the last stone step onto the frozen ground. "Why can't it be cheerful, joyous, instead?"  
  
Yue whirled at the sound of 'her' voice, then asked in a frosty voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for some peace and quiet, just like you, Yue," replied Dawan softly, even as Yue startled at her correct assessment of his mind.  
  
He chose to ignore that particular fact. "Go away." But she did not. Instead, she kept quiet, and moved to a spot about a few meters away from him, staring down into the icy depths of the Peace Lake.  
  
"Do you know why it's called the Peace Lake?" asked Dawan, not expecting an answer. Yue kept silent. "Tomoyo had found this also in winter, and found that it quiet the turmoil in her heart, when she had any disagreements with Eriol. It kept the anger at bay, and let her think her way through her problems rationally. It soon became the haven for her and Eriol," said Dawan, her voice barely audible in the wind that had picked up. Yue strained unconsciously to catch her voice, and when he caught himself in the act, he blushed for a moment, and looked up.  
  
Dawan stared at Yue calmly, even as he soon struggled to keep his balance in the ever-strengthening wind. He took a moment from his struggle to look up at the new power source, expecting her to have the same problems, but instead found that the wind merely flow past her. He thought that it might be her strong shield, and squinted through the wind, and saw something astonishing, before he lost his fight to stay on the ground, and was tossed into the air by the storm. For the first time, he felt gravity lose its hold on him, and fear clenched his heart. Then a gentle force seemed to grab hold on him, and pulled him back on the ground, right in front of Dawan. She smiled wanly at him, before teleporting the both of them back into the house.  
  
Yue found himself suddenly on flat ground again, and his knees buckled with the strain he had placed on them earlier. He found himself staring straight at Dawan. With his guard down, he could finally see what he had missed before. A pale yellow glow encompassed her, and involuntarily, he looked for its source, and saw it originating from the depths of the earth. He also saw the four thin strands from her that fed into them, giving them their life and energy. But he also saw the curse of the spell, for she was to be immortal with them, to endure what they had endured in the past hundreds of years, and hers was just beginning. Realizing that she was in the same straits as they were, he looked up into the depths of her eyes, and instead of hatred and loneliness that he felt in his own heart, he only saw love and compassion, and a need to see them all happy again. But he also found something that perhaps even she had not realized, was a special concern for him.  
  
Dawan did not resist the probes that Yue had sent into her mind, knowing his need to find out what, and who she really was. But she did not expect the sudden yearnings to be in his arms, and shielded herself instinctively, away from Yue. He did not hold her, merely glanced questioningly at her. "Who are you really?" She found herself at an end at his question. Dawan had thought that he would see enough from her mind, so why was he asking again? "Before you became our power source?"  
  
The other three guardians had returned from their morning activities, and finding them in the hall, had joined them as well. "I want to know too," said Ruby Moon quietly, settling herself beside Yue. Spinel Sun settled himself gingerly onto Ruby Moon's shoulder, and Keroberos settled on Yue's. Dawan found herself suddenly with an audience of four. Her mind raced, thinking of where to begin, and found an appropriate starting ground.  
  
"It was spring, four years ago. I was barely twelve, and had just started a new term in my new school. I had found my powers barely a week before, and was exploring new ground every day. My mentor, Jake, had advised me to skip school so that my powers could mature properly, but I had refused. So I had to suffer the consequences." She faltered here, but at the concerned yet encouraging looks on the four guardians' faces, she braved on. "I had this crush on a classmate, and he also seemed to like me. Only that he was the demon's child, and he was only interested in my power." Here she remembered her shattered heart, and the demon's child struggle to gain her powers. "But I got my senses back in time, and dropped him back to the underworld." The guardians' expressions took on a sense of awe. They had their encounters with demon's children before, and although they had survived, it was not without scars. "Fours years passed, not without other encounters with the dark, but I still survived." 'Barely, and still with a half-mended heart,' she added mentally. "Then, on one particular encounter." she closed her eyes, as the memories flooded back. "I met Eriol."  
  
~Find out what happened in the next chapter. Till then, read and review!~ 


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Eriol

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting Eriol  
  
By SilentLight  
  
"Then on one particular encounter," she closed her eyes, as memories flooded back, "I met Eriol."  
  
*****  
  
The weather had turned stormy, and the wind blew hard at the already closed windows in the town, ahead of the upcoming storm. Dawan, however, was still in the open. The garb of the One With the Powers, an entire black outfit of shirt and long pants, with a long coat that reached her knees, replaced her customary long black skirt and white blouse. It was to be noted that the colour of the stormy sky suited her current emotions. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, even as once again, her 'best friend' turned out to be sent by the Demon. Already her supposed 'plan' was set for her, to destroy the demon-sent as quickly as possible, and with the least damage done to the surroundings.  
  
But Dawan was tired. Four years of searching for a friend, a true friend to the heart who would not betray her at any possible chance had exhausted her, spiritually and physically. Now she watched with a heavy heart, feeling disconnected from her physical self, and watched dimly as her hand stretched out, and a ball of energy gathered in her right hand, to be whatever she commanded it to be, and do whatever she commanded it to do. A sudden light to the right of her caught her attention, and she turned in time, to see a man of about thirty with an air of one older than he looked, sent a ball of fire from the long staff in his hands to engulf and consume the demon-sent before her. Dimly, she wondered who he was, even as he drew closer to her. "Are you one call Dawan?" he asked, and she nodded dumbly, even as her initial probes towards him were repelled. He did not mention them, merely motioned for her to follow him. Habit, more than curiosity, took her firm by the hand, and she followed him like a lost puppy that had found its owner.  
  
The stranger led Dawan up the mountain, to a clearing by a lake. A woman waited by the lake, staring out into vast stretches of land that encircled the mountain. The stranger went up to her, and his staff shrunk into a key, which he hung around his neck. The woman turned around, and embraced him tightly. Dawan noticed tears flowing down the woman's cheeks, and knew enough not to intrude on their private life. A moment later, the woman sagged against the stranger, who slowly sank down to his knees, and lay the woman down on the cold ground. The stranger bent to kiss the woman's forehead for the last time, then turned to face Dawan. "Dawan. You are the One with the Power, aren't you?" Dawan nodded silently. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I seek your aid."  
  
*****  
  
Dawan focused on her audience of four before her. "Eriol said that he needed a power source for his guardians. The only thing he and Sakura could come up with was to have a living eternal source." She paused, recalling his exact words. " 'You are the One with the Power. You are eternal, ending your life only when the Earth is dead. You are the one we seek desperately.' And so I agreed. And here I am today." There were things she had skipped over, things she did not require the guardians to know. In time, they would have new masters, and they would go out again into the harsh and cruel world, and to return after a generation, battered and worn. This was the cycle that could never end, the cycle that Clow Reed had forgotten about when he created his guardians to outlive him.  
  
Kero spoke up. "What do mean when you say you are the One with the Power?"  
  
Dawan smiled a little. "The One with the Power is born of the Earth, and not of the coming together of two humans. There are ten in the world, capable of calling up anything with the Will and Word. We draw our Power from the Earth, thus we have never-ending magic, because the Earth is able to regenerate its strength, and therefore ours."  
  
"But the glow.the golden spell." started Spinel Sun.  
  
"The spell that Eriol and Sakura cast is self-sufficient. It connects me to you, so that you can draw on my magic," explained Dawan. She looked outside, and saw that night had fallen. "Well, we should all get some rest. I'll fix up some food. Anyone's hungry?" she asked, looking around. Ruby and Kero grabbed Spinel in unison, and chorused in delight.  
  
"We are!"  
  
*****  
  
Yue sighed into the freezing night air. There were no clouds in the sky, no signs of any impending storm. The stars twinkled cheerfully in the sky, almost delighting in Yue's lack of enthusiasm. He knew that he was different from the other three guardians, for he was a loner, and did not find warming up to anybody an easy task. He found himself wallowing in self- pity, and did not bother to pick himself up. There was no need now, not ever.  
  
*****  
  
That night, when the house finally sank into silence for the night, the Sakura Book, kept in the humongous library that Eriol had painstakingly built up over the years, shone with a pink brilliance and vanished. In a not so faraway place, at the foot of the mountain where the guardians and Dawan resided, a male figure mumbled in his sleep. "Key of Sakura."  
  
~Look out for the next chapter! Is this male person going to be the next master, or not? Meanwhile, read and review! ~ 


	5. Chapter 5 A New Cardcaptor

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 5: A New Cardcaptor?  
  
By SilentLight  
  
Alan made his way slowly up the gentle slope of the Mt. Winds. It was quite properly named, for the winds here blew almost constantly, bringing along the upcoming of spring. He was quite looking forward to spring, for he found the winter long and dreary. The evergreen forests here on the slope sheltered him rather well from the cool winds, but still he wrapped his coat about him. There was no sense in catching a cold and being coped up at home. He focused his attention on where he placed his feet, and so did not notice the mansion not quite so far away until he was almost on top of it. When he did, however, he could only gape. It was gigantic, and old, but still fairly well kept. He noticed the swept walkway and the merry smoke floating out of the chimney, and knew that it was occupied. He wondered if it was anyone from the school he was going to attend when spring came. That was one of the things he dreaded, for he hated to be the new student every year or so, when his parents moved. He felt a trickle of fear slip into his heart. The place radiated power, strength, and he felt insignificant as compared to it. Yet he stood rooted to the ground, as if something held him there. The air had the smell of waiting.  
  
Dawan had just finished cooking the morning meal, when the link between herself and the Sakura Book weakened. The ladle in her hand clattered unnoticed onto the tabletop. All four guardians turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" asked Ruby Moon, but Yue and Keroberos stiffened in recognition.  
  
"The new Cardcaptor." was all Keroberos could manage, before a huge gust of wind blew open the front door and shattered all the windows in the mansion. All five of the inhabitants rushed out of the door, only to be confronted with the odd scene of a young teenager desperately clinging on to several items in his arms, while the strong winds whipped everything in sight. Dawan built up a shield about the five of them, and waited impassively for the winds to die.  
  
Alan was too busy trying to prevent the book and the few cards he had from flying away to notice the appearance of the five other beings. When he did, however, he was disbelieving. There was an angel in white and light indigo with wings, a lady dressed in flowing white looking ethereally beautiful, a woman in purple and violet with butterfly wings, a lion with angel's wings, and a panther with butterfly wings. They were surrounded by a translucent white half-sphere, and he spoke the first things that came to his mind.  
  
"Is this a costume party?"  
  
*****  
  
After Dawan had regained her wits and invited the young stranger into the house, Ruby Moon served up tea for all of them. She noted down every movement he made, for everything about him spoke volumes. The fact that he had been able to get so close to the house without her sensing him in the area was very puzzling. He was still clutching, perhaps unconsciously, to the Sakura Book and the few Cards he had.  
  
Alan was amazed by how neat the place seemed, considering that a lion and panther were allowed to run free. He noticed that the angel had remained standing, but the other four occupants of the house had sat down on either the cushions or the sofa. The most ordinary person among them was the lady clad in flowing white, even though she radiated power even he could feel. She was staring at him intently. He clutched the book and cards even tighter than before.  
  
Dawan felt fear, confusion, and puzzlement, worry disbelief radiating from the teenager before her, and felt pity for him. "What is your name, stranger?" she finally asked, breaking the heavy silence.  
  
"I.I'm Alan. I'm new to this place," he answered. Dawan tried to radiate calm and peace, and was rewarded by a relaxing of his death grip on the Sakura Book.  
  
"And what made you climb up Mt. Windy? Surely there must be more entertaining tings at the foot of the mountain," Dawan probed, trying to be subtle, yet not quite reaching it.  
  
Alan felt an odd surge to defend his decision. "I prefer nature over the ridiculous toys the rest are addicted to. Mother Nature speaks to me."  
  
Dawan smiled inwardly. 'This Alan is very protective of himself. Just like Sakura was.' But it spoke of a long period of lack of love, care and concern from others. Also, his claim of speaking with Mother Nature would explain why she could not feel such a strong aura approaching. "Perhaps you would let me see the book and cards you are holding," she suggested. Alan reluctantly parted with the items in his arms. Ruby Moon, who was closest to him, gasped softly when she saw the Cards, then slide them silently over to Dawan. The remaining three guardians and Dawan bent together over the Cards and gasped collectively. The Cards that had remained were Windy, Firey, Watery and Earthy.  
  
"Well, Alan, do you know the significance of these four Cards?" Dawan asked, leaning back into her seat on the sofa, and closing her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on. The four Guardians gazed steadily at the seventeen-year old teenager.  
  
"I.I don't know. They're the four elements, right? Wind, Fire, Water and Earth," he answered, ticking them off his fingers.  
  
"Maybe it's time for a little story-telling." The four Guardians turned their gaze on their power source. "It began about five centuries ago."  
  
*****  
  
~Updated and edited. Please read and review. ~ 


	6. Chapter 6 A New Evil Arises

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 6: A New Evil Arises  
  
By SilentLight  
  
"And now you are the next chosen one." All four Guardians and Dawan turned to look at Alan. "It is your choice now, Alan. Would you accept the duty of being the Cardcaptor, or would you rather to have never met us?" Dawan felt a surge to tell him 'choose us! Choose ME!' but she suppressed it. It would do no good to influence her feelings on his choice.  
  
Alan was confused. "I.I'm the heir to the powerful Sakura Cards? But.but why?" Dawan sighed, opened her eyes, and locked them with Alan's. He felt a gentle touch, a whisper, nothing more; graze the surface of his mind, but it left as silently and quickly as it had came.  
  
Dawan extended a tendril of her essence towards the to-be-Cardcaptor, felt the similarity between them, and withdrew hurriedly. 'Earth essence. Yet not One with the Power. Certainly qualified to be the Chosen One.' To Alan, she said aloud, "You have a power different from Clow, who used the Power of the Sun, and Sakura, who uses the Power of the Star." She paused here, and saw that the Guardians were too, hanging on her every word. "You. have the essence of the Earth." "Essence of the Earth?" echoed Spinel Sun, furrowing his brows. "Isn't that the same as the Power you have?"  
  
"Not quite exactly, Spinel Sun. I have the essence of the Earth, true, but I am fully able to use it. Alan, here," she gestured towards the teenage to- be-Cardcaptor, "He just has the potential," explained Dawan, noticing that Alan wasn't listening to her, but instead seemed to be deep in thought. "He may never be able to use the Power of the Earth, but he can use other types of magic, for example, sorcery. Also, his children will inherit that potential, and they may be fated to join me." Alan then interrupted her.  
  
"I.I think that I would like to be a Cardcaptor," he blurted. 'After all,' he thought to himself, 'rather than wandering around aimlessly doing nothing to help the Mother Nature I love, this might just be my chance.'  
  
Keroberos ambled forward, and placed his furry head cautiously on Alan's lap. When Alan rewarded him by scratching his fur, he almost purred in ecstasy. Dawan smiled. "Well, Alan, since you've decided, you must have a sealing wand. Do you have any family magical weapons that you use?" At his negative answer, she directed him to the center of the room, which was bare of all furniture, even rugs. Summoning her own Power, she started the instating rites.  
  
"Key of Sakura." Alan felt himself drift away in an ocean of light, where he could see nothing but light, "With your Star light burning bright." He saw a green glow shining in front of him, "Grant thy staff to thy chosen one." And the green glow elongated, "And shine through the night." Alan felt his hand reaching of their own accord, towards the green long glow, and wrapped his fingers firmly about it. He felt a shock to his arm that dissipated through his body, as colors came flooding back to the world. He found himself standing in the middle of a circle with symbols, but it disappeared quickly. He examined the wand he held in his hand, and saw that it was of the same green of the glow he had grabbed, only now it had a star on one end, and a twist of something that looked suspiciously like a root of a plant. He looked up at the ethereally beautifully lady who had granted him the wand, and was struck, for the second time that day, how beautiful she truly was. A whisper of a voice brushed his mind, Go home, Alan, go home and rest. and the last thing he knew was the familiar space of his room in his own house before he fell into the abyss of sleep.  
  
And in the deepest and darkest center of the ball of energy that was Dawan's life-force, at the twin cores of her Power, one of the cores began to pulse slower than the other, darkening into a dull green, edging towards black, slowly, but surely.  
  
*****  
  
Dawan shifted slightly in her seat on her armchair, 'watching' the scene unfolding at the bottom of Mt. Windy. The newly appointed Cardcaptor was struggling to gain control of the wings the Fly Card had granted him, newly sprouted from his back. The true form of Keroberos hovered anxiously by him. Not far away, the Jump Card was enjoying itself by making the soft toys of the children in nearby house jump out to join it, making it grow larger by the second.; Alan finally seemed to get the hand of flying with the wings, and sped towards the Jump. The wild Card avoided his flying tackle, and leaving the soft toys behind, leapt high towards the road out of town. Keroberos followed, and bellowed something to the Cardcaptor. Dawan could not hear the words, for the spell was for sight, not sound, but presumed that it was a warning. 'He's learning quickly,' Dawan noted to herself. There was an odd surge of desire to be in Keroberos' place, warning him and keeping him from danger. Dawan herself was startled by the strength of that feeling, and suppressed it quickly.  
  
She turned her attention back to the Cardcaptor and saw that he had somehow outwitted the Jump Card and was sealing it with his wand. Dawan relaxed, and let the image disperse. She knew that Keroberos would provide her with a detailed-enough explanation.  
  
"How was it?" asked Yue, not moving from his position at the window with Ruby Moon, both admiring the bright glow of the full moon that was the Power they were created from. Spinel Sun padded silently from his books among the cushions to lay beside Dawan's feet, near the fireplace which was the only source of light and heat in the big room.  
  
"He's learning quickly," answered Dawan simply.  
  
"Is he worthy?" blurted the pale moon guardian gowned in white, turning to face the power source. Dawan rose gracefully from her seat to glide over to the balcony where the moon guardians stood.  
  
"Do you grow weary of unending life?" she asked instead, lifting her face to the light of the full moon. She felt the attraction of the moon, and loosed her tight hold on her Powers, and flooded the two Guardians with Power.  
  
"Indeed," answered Ruby Moon, uncharacteristically solemn that night. But Yue had something else in mind.  
  
"Is he worthy?" he repeated.  
  
Dawan turned to face the pale white guardian. "Trust your Mistress' choice, if you don't trust Destiny and Fate." His eyes radiated puzzlement, but she had turned to face the full moon again. "There are many possibilities of what can happen in the future. No one knows for sure, not me, not Sakura. But for every possibility, there would be an heir."  
  
"What is this possibility then? Is there a new evil? Or does." he hesitated at the name of his late Mistress, and lover. ".Sakura wants this 'Alan' to change them over to his name?"  
  
Yes, and no." Dawan deliberately avoided the possibility question, since she has had a vision she did not like, in the few hours of sleep she managed per week.  
  
It was perhaps Keroberos who saved the situation for declining any longer, when he flew in the front door and bounced over to Dawan. "He's learning so fast! First the Fly, then the Silent, then the Flower, and now the Jump! And all in two days!" Dawan smiled softly at Keroberos' enthusiasm, and hugged him tightly. Her eyes were brimming tears, but she refused to let them fall.  
  
*****  
  
Spinel Sun crept quietly to Dawan's room. It was midnight, and the bell tower in the middle of town sounded solemnly, softened at such a distance. He pushed open the unlocked door with his wet nose, and went over to the chair on the balcony where Dawan had be sitting in. He nosed her hand gently, and she lifted her tear-streaked face from her cupped hands to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Spinel softly. Dawan did not answer immediately, and but Spinel was patient. Finally she whispered in a voice made hoarse by racking sobs.  
  
"I'm splitting. Into Good and Evil."  
  
~ A long chapter. Reviews, please. ~ 


	7. Chapter 7 Warning

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 7: Warning  
  
By SilentLight  
  
The next morning found Dawan sitting on the balcony, staring out at the rising sun. The guardians had all retired to their rooms, either to conserve energy or to brood. She no longer cared. She was more concerned with what was brooding within her.  
  
That afternoon, Keroberos set out once again to supervise the budding Cardcaptor-to-be. Yue had flown out of the mansion with no reason or explanation, and ruby moon had followed hesistantly. The power source had retreated into the vast library, and Spinel Sun was left alonw with his collection of books and the empty house.  
  
The library was a vast room with the greatest collection of magical and non- magical books, where two lifetimes of the greatest magician Clow Reed had amassed over the years. Dawan wandered the huge bookshelves aimlessly, letting the dormatn magic here guide her along. No creature born of true magic could survive long here, for they would be overpowered by the greater strength. This allowed Dawan to her own company here, and discouraged disturbances from the guardians.  
  
A tingle ran through her body. Glancing around in startlement, a book caugher her eye. It was at the darkest corner of the room, at the lowest part of a shelf. Winking dimly, it beckoned like a firefly on a moonless night. Cautiously, Dawan approached the book and gently lifted it off its corner. It was covered with a thick layer of dust, which accounted for its ancient age. Dawan commanded the dust to fall away, revealing the cover of the book. A tiny flicker of hope winked into existence.  
  
Spinel looked up from his book at the sound of an opening and closing of a door. His curiosity aroused, Spinel floated silently downt he hallway in the direction. He passed the empty hallways quickl, but saw nothing. Shruggin his little shoulders, Spinel Sun went back to his room and books. A pair of red glowing eyes lit up in a nearby ajar closet door, and twinkled evilly.  
  
*****  
  
Over the next few days, Dawan kept away from the four guardians and remained within the relative safety of the library. The four guardians had impromtu meetings to discuss the isolation of the power source, but Spinel Sun kept Dawan's secret, a secret. Alan continued his tremendous progress, and even the stict Moon Guardian Yue, had to admit that the soon-to-be Card Master had a talent.  
  
Within the walls of the library however, the tiny flicker of hope was hopelessly extinguished. Her mediocre attempts to remove or stop the growth of Darkness and Evil within her had failed even with the help of the ancient spell book. Instead, as if taunting her inability, the growth of Evil had quickened, pulsing darkly in its little corner. It could do no harm to her by itself, for the spell the late Eriol and Sakura had cast gave her body the power to reject its overwhelmence, but that did not protect the guardians, the Card Master-to-be, or any others on the planet.  
  
The Card Master-to-be. Dawan had only need to think of him to -see- what he was doing at the moment. She could visualise that Alan had improved greatly, and his natural fitness and quick learning aided him in tracing and capturing the escaped Cards. She could even feel what he was feeling, a mix of humility and pride at his success, and Keroberos' praising. A wave of yearning washed over her, and she suddenly knew that he was her hearttwin, and also her solution to the growing problem in her. But after that exhilarted discovery came overwhleming disappointment. Tears flowed and polled, even as the merciless time ticked by.  
  
*****  
  
They stood at the peak of the mountain, where chilling winds and icy gales blew the hardest. Neither really felt the cold, being the ethereal cold guardians of the pale moon. One was garbed in pure white, the perfect camouflage among the piles of snow. The other stood out like black on white, a being of amethyst, purple and black. Both were silent, deep in their own thoughts.  
  
"Yue?" Ruby was the first to break the fragile glass of silence. The shattering was overwhelmed by the shrieking winds. But he heard her, as they both knew he would.  
  
"She is keeping something important from us." The ever-serious Yue thought only of the biggest problem at hand, and as usual, Ruby moon accomodated him. Both knew that he was going nowhere.  
  
"Indeed. But she must have her reasons." Ever so wary of others' privacy, Ruby Moon declined to probe into the power source's history.  
  
"But the future holds a great threat." Foresight was one of his suits, even if it was not strong.  
  
"She has her reasons," insisted Ruby gently.  
  
"But Spinel knows." Yue's tone was accusatory. Ruby turned to look at him.  
  
"What makes you so certain?" Puzzlement rang high.  
  
"I just know." Yue was smug.  
  
*****  
  
"Spinel? Are you there? Where are you?" called Ruby Moon, stepping through the front door, Yue followed, bringin in a gust of icy wind, and the door clicked shut behind him.  
  
"What is it, Ruby?" replied Spinel, floating down the elegant stairway, his wings flitting gently.  
  
"You have something we want," interrupted Yue, "and I demand to know it. Now." He made as if to approach the little magic creature, but Ruby Moon stopped him.  
  
"Let me." To Spinel Sun, "We both know where our loyalties lie. Tell us, and maybe we can help her." Her tone was pleading, sincere, something Spinel had not heard ever since Eriol had announced ever so calmly that he was dying.  
  
"None of us can help, but to aid in the development of the Cardcaptor." Spinel refused to say, but he gave at least a fair warning. It was the only thing he could do, he surmised, without breaking the trust of any of these people had placed on him.  
  
"You." Yue started forward, his rage kindled. But Ruby Moon extinguished that fury with an ice-cold bucket of sensibility, and pleaded.  
  
"Let him be. It is sufficient."  
  
*****  
  
Alan knew that his powers were developing quickly, and it came as little shock when he felt the guardian's weariness. "What is it?"  
  
"I have no idea." Prompted, the sun guardian poured out his woes. "The power source had isolated herself, and the other guardians have gone into their own retreats. Nobody's speaking anymore," he concluded woefully. Alan carefully placed his arms around the big lion's neck, and was rewarded with a purr.  
  
"Time is all they need, Keroberos. Don't worry too much." But Alan knew, just like each of the guardians knew, that Time was no one's slave.  
  
~ Thanks to all who have reviewed. ~ 


	8. Chapter 8 The Makings of Uprising Evil

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 8: The Makings of Uprising Evil  
  
By SilentLight  
  
Dawan was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had tried every spell she knew, until she was on the verge of losing herself, but to no avail. The Darkness still grew, in its quiet little corner, a menacing presence that reeked of the promise of worse to come. Emotionally drained, because her love - yes, she finally could come to terms with that - her love was so close, yet so far. She knew where he was, yet dared not approach; for fear of letting loose the Evil within her. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift. Inevitably, her awareness was tugged to the place within her heart.  
  
"You've finally come," came a raspy voice out of the darkness Dawan found that surrounded her.  
  
"Come where?" questioned Dawan, trying to remain calm even as she stepped ever so closer to hysteria.  
  
"Why, inside yourself, of course," mocked the voice, and suddenly Dawan could see. Her heart. A land where others would call Paradise to one side, and the other, a barren land, where nothing grew or lived. Dawan was standing on the side of Paradise, while before her on the Hell side stood her replica.  
  
"You. You are the Darkness," breathed Dawan, as that realization brought another fact to her suddenly frozen mind. "That means."  
  
'That you are I, and I am you," finished the replica, smirking. "You did not realize that all in your family with the Power had that Other Side as well, hmm? Oh, I forgot, you had no relatives left to tell you. And even the almighty Clow Reed and Sakura did not know, because they were not one of us."  
  
"So. what happens now?" asked Dawan weakly, shaken by that knowledge of her family history.  
  
"I like all you hate," said the replica, stepping closer to Dawan, as more of the Paradise was overcome by Hell, "and I hate all that you like."  
  
That had an implication that even Dawan could understand. "No! . Not him."  
  
"Yes, my dear Dawan," hissed the replica, as she got close enough to lay her freezing palm on Dawan's cheek, "he. shall pay."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, at the peak of the mountain where Alan had finally captured the Light and Dark Cards, he was facing the Judgment by not one, but two Judges, Yue and Ruby Moon. Both wore sober expressions, while Spinel Sun and Keroberos watched helplessly beyond.  
  
"I know that I am to face the Judgment," Alan's tone was puzzled, "but why are there two Judges?"  
  
"Because what you are fighting for is more than just the Sakura Cards," answered Yue indifferently.  
  
"Are you ready, Cardcaptor?" asked Ruby, from her seat beside the solemn moon guardian.  
  
"Yes." Alan summoned his wand, and took a battle position.  
  
"Very well." Yue drew in a deep breath as Ruby stood. "I am Yue, the Judge of the Judgment of this candidate who wishes to be Card Master, and the Guardian of the Sakura Cards."  
  
"I am Ruby Moon, the Judge of this Judgment of this candidate who wishes to protect the Lady Dawan, and the Guardian of her Heart." Yue was shocked at this untimely information, but the situation warranted no questions.  
  
Together, the guardians intoned, "Let this Judgment begin."  
  
*****  
  
Dawan lay in an abyss of darkness. No light save that which emitted from her, but it did not illuminate. Staring into the Darkness made the shadows of monsters dance and tease, and not for the first time in her life, Dawan hugged herself and let the familiar tears flow.  
  
*****  
  
"Thunder!" summoned Alan, and the Card hit both Moon Guardians, stunning them. "Firey!" and fire surrounded them in a wide berth, creeping inevitably closer.  
  
"Shield!" called Ruby, and they were protected from the onslaught of fire.  
  
"Ice crystals," summoned the expressionless Moon Guardian Yue, and flicks of freezing cold ice bombarded the rapidly summoned Shield. Alan thought quickly, and an idea came to him.  
  
"Silent Card, release!" The solemn Card emerged, and surrounded the two moon guardians with a pale glow, before dissipating. The Moon guardians tried to speak, but the Card had taken their voices.  
  
"Watery, Freeze! Release!" They were drenched, and frozen. Alan, waited, his breath freezing in the cold air. No more attacks came.  
  
Keroberos and Spinel came loping back to Alan, who hugged Keroberos tightly, and asked, "Is it over?"  
  
"Yes, Card Master," came the cool voice of Yue, as the Freeze Card returned to Alan. "This Judgment has ended, and this candidate, Alan, is worthy of being Card Master."  
  
Ruby spoke next. "This judgment has ended, and this candidate is worthy of being the protector of Lady Dawan's Heart," atoned Ruby, smiling gently. She stepped up to Alan. "Search in your heart, and discover your heart twin." The words were barely out of her lips, when an enormous explosion resounded about the encompassing mountains. A look of panic ran through the five, and they all flew back to the mansion.  
  
They found the mansion in great disarray, with shattered glass where the windows had broken under the force of the explosion. Stepping carefully about the shattered glass, the Card Master and his Guardians went in of unspoken accord to find the power source.  
  
Alan made his way through the empty and damaged house. His leather-clad feet made no sound upon the carpet that wound through the corridors. Noticing a door left ajar, he crept silently closer, and peeked in. The room was full of books, obviously a library, and seemed empty. But the heavy stench of Dark Magic was wrought inside, drawing him like a moth to candlelight. Slipping through the door, Alan threaded his way through the maze of shelves. Unnoticed, the door clicked shut behind him.  
  
Alan felt oppressed by the Dark Magic, but continued bravely in his search for the beautiful lady that the Guardians called 'power source'. On a shelf behind him, a pair of devilish red eyes blinked, and pointed up, as if their owner was grinning widely.  
  
Alan rounded a corner, and saw the beautiful lady lying in a heap surrounded by books. At the same moment, the Guardians had gathered outside the locked library, and any attempts to destroy the door had been absorbed by the shield that protected it. Cursing silently, Yue fumed, but there was nothing they could to do help the humans trapped inside.  
  
Alan gently lifted the lady's head onto his lap. She did not open her eyes, and her breathing was shallow. Alan laid down his wand, and smoothed her brown hair from her face. "Dawan. Are you all right? Wake up, Dawan."  
  
Dawan opened her eyes, and saw Alan's emerald concerned ones. A wave of relief washed over her, followed by anxiety, and she struggled to sit up. "Alan."  
  
"Lady Dawan. How do you feel?" asked Alan, as he helped the power source to a more comfortable position. But she gripped his arm tightly, and refused to let go.  
  
"Alan. You must leave. Immediately. Stay with the guardians. They will protect you. You must go," emphasized Dawan, urging him towards the library door.  
  
"But. Lady Dawan, you must come with me," protested Alan, shrinking his wand, and attempted to help the power source. Attempted, because she refused to budge.  
  
"Go, Alan, leave!" she cried, even as the Darkness finally overwhelmed her. And this Darkness had no intention of letting the Card Master leave.  
  
"And now. you shall die."  
  
~ Combined two chapters. Coming up: Finale. ~ 


	9. Chapter 9 Finale

The Guardians  
  
Chapter 9: Finale  
  
By SilentLight  
  
"And now. you shall die." hissed the power source. It made a grab for Alan, but his past training had not gone to naught, and he escaped the attempt and summoned his wand.  
  
"Lady Dawan.! What are you doing?" exclaimed Alan. The Darkness only hissed vehemently in reply, and unleashed a wave of Despair, which Alan blocked with the Shield. "Lady Dawan! What's wrong?"  
  
"I am she and she is I. We are one yet separate," cackled the Darkness, and let down all her shields. "Kill me, Card Master.if you dare." The Darkness brought into another fit of laughter at his hesitant look. "You dare not! Puny little wimp! Hahahaha!" The Darkness sent forth the demons from Hell, and they ate through his shield as though it was food. Jumping back in horror, Alan summoned the jump Card and clambered onto the top of the bookshelves. His mind whirled, as it worked its way through all the confusing information.  
  
'Lady Dawan. is the Darkness? But she's the Guardians' power source. What of her Power?' And an answer came, from an unexpected source.  
  
came the voice with the breeze out of nowhere.  
  
"Mo.Mother Earth?" exclaimed Alan, astonished. It had been a long time since she had conversed with him voluntarily.  
  
Alan could feel the gears of his mind spinning. "What can I do to break the curse?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alan, frustrated by the elusive answer. He never got an explanation, for the shelf he was perched on had begun to fall to the ravenous demons. Using the Jump Card, he once again escaped onto a safer shelf, and found himself looking down at the power source.  
  
And Alan looked, and found his heart responding to the silent call of Dawan's aching heart. He longed to shout to her, but he did not know what to say.  
  
And Alan did, willing all his feelings and love for her through the faint but existent bond that lay between heart twins.  
  
Dawan heard. Roused from the emptiness, she heard. Crying out in relief and gladness, she sought towards him, only to find her path blocked by the Darkness that had been there from the start of her life. That wall refused to be beaten down, and Dawan soon lost her faith and strength. Each failed attempt brought despair, until Dawan surrendered unwillingly to the emptiness.  
  
"Hang on, Dawan1" cried Alan, as he felt her aura strengthened, and faded again. Choosing the only Card that could possible help, he summoned it. "Light Card!"  
  
And light filled the room, banishing all the demons cowering in the shadows of the room. But the Darkness fought, refusing to lose to the pathetic little wimp with a stack of magi cards.  
  
Dawan had given up hope of escaping the Darkness, when a light shone through onto her. Squinting her eyes against the sudden brightness, she heard his voice. "Hang on, Dawan." and she hung on, and fought the strong hold of the Darkness that wanted to bend her to its will, fought for the guardians in her care, for the promise she made to Clow and Sakura, for her heart twin who was fighting for her.  
  
And it was over. Dawan found herself in Alan's arms, truly seeing his emerald eyes bright with unshed tears. "Oh, Dawan. You're truly awake now."  
  
'Alan." she whispered hoarsely, "thank you."  
  
The tears flowed as Alan embraced his heart twin. "Oh, Dawan.Dawan, I love you." Her eyes widened at the confession, then closed in bliss, as Alan kissed her.  
  
"I love you too, Alan."  
  
*****  
  
It was quite a while later, when Alan finally carried the weak Dawan out of the magic library. The Guardians, in various stages of panic, jumped up at the entrance. "Well?" demanded Keroberos.  
  
"It's over, my guardians. Everything's fine now," smiled Dawan. And it truly was, even as Eriol and Sakura smiled over them from above.  
  
~And here ends the tale of The Guardians. If you like my writing style, try 'Entwined Destinies' at fictionpress.com. Remember, reviews are very important. (~ 


End file.
